Trapped
by Purr
Summary: WKSM Set after the first WK season. Blinded from an accident, Usagi was fortunate enough to have a cornea donor, but when she was released from the hospital, she started to have nightmares that were too real to be dreams.[complete]
1. Part I

AN: Yes another new fic, but this one is already done, so I'll post the second part as soon as I edit it This one is suppose to be a one-shot for Sailor Ronin-Usachan's Mentor/Pupil program, I believe the challange was to write a WK/SM fic about Weiss hunting down Usagi, without being too cliche ;; As usual, this is a little dark (got inspired by Yami no Matsuei =P) and I might've twisted a few facts here and there ;; This hasn't been edited yet so I apologize in advance for any mistakes.

I'm also looking for a beta since TMM-chan is going on vacation. If anyone is interested, please let me know. Oh and this will also be posted on Pokahydee-chan's fanfiction page. The link is on my author's page, and many talented author has already signed up

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Part I

"Carefully now..."

Snowy bandages slowly unwounded from her head. It had been one year four months two weeks three days five hours and twenty three minutes since she last saw the light.

"Now now don't rush Tsukino-san," The man in the white lab coat said kindly, patting blonde head. She was one of his youngest patients. Out of all the people who came to him for help, she was the one his heart went out to the most. Unlike everyone else, she was one of the few who faced her dark world with courage that was rare for a girl her age. "You have to take it one step at a time. Now slowly open your eyes."

The heavy lashes trembled; almost as if afraid of revealing the clear blue color it has been hiding for so long. And she was afraid. What if she still couldn't see? After all the waiting, the hope, she had been walking on air and that single tread of hope could break at any time and leave her in even more pain than before.

The lids slowly lifted and closed quickly. Was light this strong before? The brightness hurt her eyes. Then she suddenly realized with shock that she could actually see the light now. Forgetting the piercing pain, she opened her eyes again, this time not only seeing the light but also the blurry shapes within the light.

"Don't force yourself to see everything Usagi. You're body still has to get used to the cornea first," the familiar voice that she had been hearing for the past year said and a kindly face came into her view. Tears started to swell as she saw for the first time the man who has been taking care of her during her ordeal, and the one who fought and searched for her eyesight when she was ready to give up hope. He was the one who she leaned on and confided in when she needed. He knew how she felt inside when she would only appear happy and strong for her family and friends.

"Thank you doctor," Usagi murmured and closed her eyes against the tears. She couldn't cry now. She cried enough when she couldn't see, now that she could, she wouldn't waste her tears anymore. They were too precious. Thinking back, she couldn't believe how she could've cried at every tiny thing. She had grown so much over the past year. "How did you find a donor, doctor? I thought you said a month ago that there was a waiting list of more than a year for a cornea transplant."

The doctor smiled and patted her head kindly, he could see that she was holding back tears and handed her a tissue. "It's okay Usagi, cry if you want too. That's what I thought too, but a week ago I received a call about an unexpected donor who had the same blood type as you did, which is very rare, since you have one of the most unique gene sequences. So I just made a few calls to some old colleagues who owed me a few favors."

"You did all that work for me?" she whispered quietly and a solitary tear slid down her cheek. She knew how difficult it was to find a donor. People would rather give up a kidney or part of a liver than to give away the gift of sight. "I don't know what to say except for thank you." Indeed at that moment it felt like all the words in the whole world wasn't enough to express her gratitude. She had thought that her life was over the second the developer chemicals from the dark room of the photography club spilt into her eyes.

It seemed so long ago, and a whole different world altogether, when she had found the negatives of Mamoru during his modeling days. Couldn't resist her curiosity, she had pestered Peter to bring her into the black room and help her develop the negatives. It was her first time being in total darkness, even with the red light on, she backed against the wall, she felt safer with something solid behind her. The darkness made the little room so vast and she felt so insignificant.

It all happened in slow motion. She needed to move in order for Peter to get to the sink, she had bumped the tall shelf she was next too, and something heavy fell. She looked up in the hopes of catching it before it would hit the ground, eyes opened wide in the dark. Then the only thing she could feel was the burning pain in her eyes as if her eyes were on fire, and she could smell the bitter smell of the chemicals and taste it as it dripped into her mouth that were filled with her screams of pain. The last thing she saw was the burst of red behind her closed eye lids.

When she had finally woken up, tight bandages were wrapped around her head; covering her eyes. Her small hand was clutched tightly in larger ones. She didn't need to see to know that they were Mamo-chan's. She could hear his breathing next to her. That was when the doctor came to tell her of the news. The liquid that had spilt in her eyes was a chemical used in photography. It was a very strong base and unfortunately, her cornea had been almost completely damaged, and the only way for her to see again, was if there was a cornea donor, but since she had a rare body type, it was nearly impossible to find a donor let alone with the same type so her body wouldn't reject her transplanted organ.

"Usagi?"

The quiet inquiry made the blonde shake her head, clearing it of the old memories. It was no good drilling on the past. She had the whole future to look forward to. "Sorry doctor, I was thinking."

"That's okay. You're going to be released from the hospital today, but remember that you have to come for a check up every single day for a month. I still want to follow up on this case," the doctor continued flipping through his charts. "And remember, don't tax your eyes too much. Always wear a pair of sunglasses during the day, and don't do strenuous work such as reading, watching TV or the computer for too long. I'll prescribe an eye drop for you just in case your eyes gets irritated. If everything goes well for a month, then you can slowly get back to your old life style."

Usagi nodded, no she wouldn't be able to go back to that style. If anything, this whole year had taught her how stupid she had been, wasting her time playing video games and chasing boys.

"Okay, I think you're all cleared," The doctor smiled and held out his hand. "It has been a pleasure being your doctor Usagi-chan. If anything is wrong, don't hesitate to come to me. I think you're family is waiting outside for you. Don't forget to visit this old man sometime okay?"

He was answered by a tight hug from the young girl. "Thank you doctor, for everything." Usagi murmured quietly into the white lab coat, the bitter smell of the medicine somehow comforting. After living in the protection of the hospital for so long, a small fear was nagging at the back of her mind as she was finally released into the outside world again.

* * *

"Congratulations Usagi-chan!"

The bunny smiled as all of her friends cried out as she pushed open the front door. She blinked away the tears as she looked around the old familiar living room. It was good to be back. She let her gaze wonder over each of her friends, lingering on their faces, seeing for the first time all the details that she never noticed before, the color, the texture, the expression. Everyone was so different and unique; it took her near blinding experience to find out. "It's good to be home again guys." Usagi replied and bowed to everyone, the senshi, her friends from school, her relatives, and of course Mamo-chan.

Instantly the senshi rushed up and enveloped her in a group hug. Tears swelled in her eyes as she bathed in the warmth of their love. Her family watched with smiles on their faces and Ikuko wiped away her own tears of happiness. It just wasn't the same without Usagi's loud screeches everyday. Even Shingo stood with a sheepish smile on his face. As much as he hated to admit it, it was good to have his clumsy older sister back. And of course, Kenji was glaring daggers at a nervous looking Mamoru, who after hugging his girlfriend, quickly backed away when he felt the infamous 'glare of death' from the older man.

"Don't just stand here girls, go have a seat." Ikuko urged and pushed everyone away from the door. "I made all of your favorites Usagi."

"Thank you, Okaa-san. I've been so deprived eating hospital food everyday," the bunny laughed and held out her arm to demonstrate. "I'm as thin as a stick now."

"Don't worry, we'll fix that in no time," Makoto winked and quietly whispered in the blonde's ear.

"Just don't feed her into a piglet again, I don't think people will appreciate seeing a chubby Sailormoon," Rei teased, quiet enough so no one could hear except for the blond.

Usagi blew a raspberry at the dark haired girl. As much as she hated being teased, it was good to see that her friends were still treating her the same way, not like she was some kind of fragile glass that would break at every given second. God knew she was sick of that kind of treatment, there was nothing better than to be treated normally, it helped her to forget.

"As if, I'll never be as chubby as you are Rei-chan," the little blond bite back but couldn't help the grin that transformed her whole face.

* * *

"Bye Usagi-chan! Take care and we'll see you tomorrow at the shrine!" The senshi called out as they waved goodbye and left with the rest of the party. The blond smiled widely and stood waving until all of her friends were out of sight.

"Usagi-chan it's time for bed," Ikuko called out from the kitchen. For once, she enjoyed cleaning up, to see that the whole party put such a wide smile on her daughter's face, something that she thought she would never see again.

"But okaa-san it's only nine o'clock, can't I watch some TV before I sleep?" the bunny whined, she knew that it wasn't good for her eyes, and she had no desire to watch TV in the first place, but it just felt so nice to be able to whine and complain again, to feel normal again, that she just couldn't resist the temptation.

"No young lady. You know the doctor's orders. You just got out of the hospital today. You're lucky that we let you stay up this late. Now go take your medications and your eye drops and go to bed. Tomorrow you still have to meet the girls early, remember?"

"Hai, okaa-san," she pouted but obeyed the orders to go upstairs, she never thought that it would make her feel so warm to be nagged at again.

"Don't take too long in the bathroom odango!" Shingo called out as they heard the bathroom door shut upstairs followed by a muffled yell in mock anger. The three remaining family members shared a grin; it was good to have Usagi back again. The house never seemed to quiet and lifeless without her loud whining voice filling the spaces.

* * *

Blue eyes closed tiredly as Usagi rested against the door. She was glad that her family couldn't see her right now, leaning against the cool surface as she bit her lip in pain. A hand quickly covered her eyes that suddenly burned like they were on fire. It felt as if tiny roots were trying to pierce through her eyeballs from her new corneas, like weeds. Her mind was numb with the pain and all she could do was take deep breaths to calm herself. The doctor never warned her about this, was her body rejecting the foreign organ? But it never happened when she was in the hospital under surveillance.

Keeping her eyes tightly closed, she used her free hand to drag her unmoving body up until she was pressed shakily against the sink. Her mother left the eye drops next to the sink so that it would be easy for her to find in mornings and nights where she couldn't see as well. Quickly grabbing the bottle, she cursed as she sent a porcelain vase crashing down.

"Usagi-chan? Are you okay up there?"

The worried voice of Ikuko called up, and the blond cursed again as she heard the footsteps making their way up.

"Sorry, I accidentally knocked over a vase, it's been so long since I've been home that I forgot that it was there," Usagi giggled nervously. "Don't worry about it, I'll clean it up after I finish brushing my teeth."

"Do you need any help Usagi-chan?" The footsteps stopped but worry was still apparent in Ikuko's voice.

"Yeah, don't worry about it, I'm not hurt at all. You know how clumsy I am."

"Okay," her mother answered hesitantly. "Don't clean up the vase by yourself. I don't want you to cut yourself by accident since it's so dim in there. I'll clean it up later."

"Thanks okaa-san," Usagi sighed in relief as the footsteps slowly walked down the stairs again. She quickly opened the lid of the eye drops, hands shaking in pain. She forced her lids up with one hand and squeezed the precious drops into her itching eyes. The soothing coolness managed to calm the flames into a slow simmer, until slowly she could open her eyes again.

She almost cried out again when she saw her reflection. Both of her eyes were swollen and bloodshot, to the point where the white of her eyes were entirely red and as she blinked, drops of blood dripped down her cheek. Panic seized her and she grabbed the toilette paper and quickly dabbed at her cheeks, trying to wipe away as much of the blood as possible, but no matter how much she cleaned off, new drops followed from the red eyes until it soaked through all the tissue in her hand.

"Usagi! Are you okay in there? You've been in the bathroom for half an hour already!"

The blond jerked when the loud pounding on the door brought her to reality. She shook her head and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were back to normal; there were no signs of swelling or blood. She looked in confusion and moved closer until her nose was pressed against the cool surface, and she couldn't see anything except the clear blue and milky white, and there was no more pain either. It was as if nothing had happened.

"Sorry okaa-san, I'll be out in a minute, I had a stomachache!" She called out and finished brushing her teeth in hast. Taking one last look in the mirror, she grabbed the used toilette paper and opened the door before her family decided to blast the door open with their fists. And indeed when she opened the door, she saw her father with his trusty shotgun aimed at the bathroom door lock. She sweat dropped, what was wrong with her overprotective family?

"Goodnight everyone," the bunny said in a sing along voice before she closed the door of her bedroom. Her mad family members looked at each other. Maybe it was time to accept the fact that Usagi was perfectly fine now and that they didn't need to follow her everywhere.

Only in the safety of her own room did Usagi looked down at the soiled tissue she was clutching in her hands. The white paper was soaked with blood. She dropped the little ball of paper in shock and she had to cover her mouth with her hands to stop herself from screaming. How was it possible? There were no traces of blood from her eyes, but the paper was clearly stained. Quiet whimpers escaped from through her hands.

* * *

Usagi walked down the dark alleyway, looking about herself in confusion. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was hugging herself to sleep in the safety of her own bedroom. She winced in disgust when one of her pink furry slippers got soaked in a puddle of sewer water.

Long shadows moved across the walls and she shivered as a cool breeze brushed against her neck, causing all the little hair follicles to stand up. She rubbed her hands against her bare arms feeling the goose bumps that were caused just by the coolness. Her heartbeat sped up until she was sure that the whole world could hear how fast it was beating against her ribcage. She swallowed thickly when she heard voices; they were rough and thick, and the language was full of slang and swear words. Please let this be a nightmare, Usagi quietly prayed.

"Fuck this, I don't want to wait here any longer," one of the men said and Usagi hid behind a large garbage bin when the shadow grew larger in the staircase that opened to the alley she was in. "We're just waiting to be caught if we stay at this place. They are already half an hour late to the appointed time. They could be playing with us."

"Sit your ass down Ryuichi, the client is going to come. All we have to do is this one transaction. With the red dragon that we made, we'll make enough to last us a whole life time of luxury," the second man said with slightly more confidence that was driven by greed.

"But there has been rumors that lately all the dealings in Tokyo have been attacked by a group of private assassins... Weiss something," Ryuichi whispered, almost afraid as if the said assassins were going to appear from nowhere.

Weiss... the name sounded painfully familiar. A splitting headache erupted in her head and Usagi took in a sharp breath and clutched at her hair in pain. Weiss... suddenly blurry images of four men swam before her burning eyes. If she wasn't in so much pain, she would've drooled at how handsome they were. But right now, the headache was taking over her entire world. Weiss... a pang of hatred ran through her body, and images of a crumbling building and the sea. It was so cold in the salty water... and God probably laughed when he drowned. Usagi shook her head, he? Why did she just thought of herself as male?

"Weiss? That's nothing but an urban legend you idiot."

"Oh really?" The two men immediately stood up, guns loaded and pointed at the figure that blocked the dim light from their doorway.

"Who are you?" the man name Ryuichi demanded, voice shaking but the hand that held the gun was steady and sure.

"Will God cry if I kill these two?" a high giggle sent chills down the two men's back. From the voice it sounded as the stranger was nothing but a little girl, but the coldness of her tone and her words made the two men fear as they've never feared before.

The figure walked closer and they could see indeed that it was a young girl, probably still in high school, dressed in a pink tank top and pajama bottoms. One of her pink slipper was missing. The long blonde hair was thick and reached the pass her knees, but it was these that froze the two in their places. It was a pretty and innocent face, one that you would pass on the streets and think how good it was to see such a happy cheerful girl, but the eyes. The two shivered at the mad look in the unblinking eyes, so bright in the darkness that it was practically glowing, the red veins threaded through the white sclera and the pupils.

* * *

"Omi, are you sure the transaction is suppose to take place here?" Ken asked as the four assassins looked around the deserted alley.

"I'm pretty sure, the location that Manx gave us matches the location on the satellite map perfectly. I don't see why we can't find anything," the youngest member studied the folded map in his hand again just in case.

"A night wasted. I could be on a date right now if it weren't for this fruitless chase," Yohji put in and pulled out his cell phone, longingly looking at the call that he just missed from the new girl he met at the club the other night. She was a pretty little thing with long blonde hair and mischievous blue eyes. The type that understood him, she was the kind who wouldn't bitch about a one night fling. Even though she was a little on the young side, he'd make an exception once. Nina, Mina, Minako think her name was. "If we're sure that nothing is happening here, let's grab Aya and jet. We might be able to salvage what's left of the night after all."

"Hn."

The grunt from their leader crushed all of their hopes as the red head held something from his hand. Everyone looked in curiosity to see that it was a furry pink slipper, the kind that only teenage girls who were obsessed with Hello Kitty would wear. Yohji grinned. "Where did you get that Aya? From your girlfriend or your sister?"

The slipper hit him in the face.

"I found it in the basement where the transaction was supposed to have taken place," the red head answered and turned and lead the way. The rest of Weiss followed, with Yohji rubbing his sore nose and cursing their fearless leader under his breath, the pink slipper clutched forgotten in one hand.

"What the hell happened here?" Ken breathed in shock and Omi covered his nose against the strong coppery smell. Even so many years in this business didn't prepare him for this.

The walls of the little basement were drenched in blood until not a speck of the original dirty white color was visible. Two bodies were on the ground; the joint twisted until they no longer resembled human bodies but broken dolls. Every inch of their skin was shredded until it was no more than a pile of red mass that seemed to have exploded from the confinement of the taunt skin.

"H...her...her..." Omi almost screamed out in fear when of the heads turned a little and the lifeless mouth moved to form the single word. Even though the blood in the man's throat drowned most of the sound, it was still loud enough for the four assassins to hear. Turning as one towards the doorway, they caught a fleeting glace of a slim shadow quickly merging into the night followed by an innocent giggling voice.

* * *

"Damn it Crawford!" The German cursed when the door of his bedroom was slammed open and a smug American stepped in followed by their resident Chibi. "What the hell are you doing in my room at two o'clock in the morning? Can't you see a sick man trying to get rest here?"

"Get up Schuldig and meet us in the living room in five minutes," was the only thing Crawford said before he turned and left.

The pissed off telepath glared at the other man's back and turned to Nagi in question. The young boy shrugged his shoulders and walked out.

Schuldig sighed in frustration and flopped onto his back in bed again. Thing has changed so much after the last battle with Weiss, and not for the better either. The Chibi barely spoke now, and the stick was shoved even higher up Crawford's ass. Not to mention that they lost Farfarello. He thought that the crazy Irishman would be the last of them to die, seeing how he wasn't plagued by any of the demons that the others still had. As long as he could make God cry, he was as happy as a hen. As for himself, he had been bedridden for the better part of a month now, thanks to a broken knee when one of the pillars fell on him. The thing that pissed him off the most was that Weiss managed to escape unhurt, how was that possible when they didn't have any kind of power?

His head hurt from all the thinking. It had been a long time since he last saw Crawford this excited. He mentally tried to pry down the wall that was guarding the secret the American was guarding, but only to rebound against the solid gray mental walls of the older man, that only made his head ring even more.

"Damn that bastard." With that thought in mind, the German gingerly crawled out of bed testing his knee. He felt a little wobbly but that was only due to the lack of use of his muscles. His knee wouldn't give out anytime soon.

Walking and hopping at the same time, Schuldig tossed on his green bathrobe and joined his teammates outside. As he expected, Nagi was sitting calmly on the sofa staring at nothing, but Crawford was pacing around the room impatiently like a caged tiger, which in his opinion was scarier than an atomic bomb waiting to go off.

"I'm here, now let's get to the point so I can go back to bed," Schuldig said and let himself drop beside Nagi on the black leather sofa. It was a good thing that they got paid very well, or else they wouldn't have been able to keep up their life of luxury after Estet went down.

The glare of the skylights prevented the other two Schwarz members from seeing the tense excitement that was poorly concealed in the American's eyes. "I just had a vision."

Schuldig snorted, he got woken up in the middle of the night just to hear Brad's crazy rambling again. This reminded him of the days when they were training, when the American would wake him up every time he had a vision about how they would be free from the tight leash Estet had on them.

The leader of Schwarz glared at his orange haired coworker but chose to ignore the rude sound. "Contrary to what we believed, Farfarello is still alive. I just had a vision of him earlier tonight killing two drug dealers here in Tokyo."

"But how is that possible? Schuldig scanned almost the entire Tokyo city and didn't find any trace of him," Nagi spoke for the first time. "It's impossible for someone to come back from the dead you know." The young man murmured.

Schuldig laughed. "Well it's quite impossible for someone to move something with just a thought isn't it? Who knows, maybe he charmed the Devil so much that he was released from Hell so that he could make God cry even more," He took out one of his cigarettes and despite the dirty look given to him by his two teammates, lit it anyways. "I was half dead myself back then, it's quite possible that I might have missed a few brainwaves here and there."

The room was suddenly quiet as the words slowly sank in.

"Where is he now?" Nagi asked. Even though he had no particular feelings for the Irish madman, he had to admit that the group couldn't function normally without him. They have been together for so long, either for good or bad, that when he wasn't there; it was like there was a huge chunk missing.

"In my vision, it was one of the alleyways in Tokyo, I think he must have left some clues behind him when he left. Farfarello isn't the kind to clean after himself, he wants everyone to see and God to hurt," Crawford frowned. He left out the part about the strange girl he saw who committed the actual killings. He knew that it was Farfarello's handiwork, but why he saw a girl instead of the Irishman was a mystery...

"Schuldig, go back to bed and from tomorrow, start looking around the city try to see if you can pick up anything. When we get Farfarello back again, Weiss is going to pay."

"Aye Aye Captain," The telepath grinned wolfishly.

* * *

The shrill sound of the alarm clock made Usagi sit up in her bed covered in a cold sweat. She just had the most horrific nightmare. She dreamt that she was alone in an alleyway when she heard two men talking. For the life of her, she couldn't remember what they were talking about that made her so mad. But she remembered picking up the ax that leaned against the wall of the basement and... She shivered violently and her hand automatically moved to brush away the sweat soaked bangs from her eyes.

A thick coppery smell drifted to her nostrils.

Lifting her hands into the morning light, her breath stopped inside her lungs as she looked at her hands, both of them were caked in a thick layer of dried blood. Looking down, her pajamas were also soaked in the loathing color. It... it was a dream... right? The question repeated in her head. She couldn't have killed those two men... right? But how could she the fact that she was drenched in blood?

"Usagi-chan, wake up! It's nine o'clock already," Ikuko called from downstairs and the bunny could smell pancakes and sausages. Normally she would dash down the stairs like mad at the delicious smell. But this morning, she quickly and violently stripped off her pajamas and threw them into the trash. Looking into the hall to check that both her father and brother were downstairs, she quickly went to the bathroom and locked the door.

Inside the shower, she watched as the crusty brown flakes slowly being washed away and drained. She covered her face with her hands, now clean. But no matter how spotless they were, she could still smell the thick coppery scent.

* * *

"Manx," Aya nodded in greeting as the woman stepped into the flower shop.

"Aya," she nodded back in and without being told, the silent florist walked down to the basement where he waited for the rest of his teammates patiently.

"Sorry girls, we're closed for today," Omi smiled at the girls that were left in the flower shop. It was Friday afternoon, and for once it wasn't flooded with high school girls. It was probably due to the fact that there was a big sale at Vivian Brown. The few that were still here pouted but let themselves out without too much whining.

"New mission Manx?" Ken asked as he locked up the door and pulled down the metal bars.

"Yes and some information regarding that cancelled mission last night." The red head said as the three men looked at each other. "Let's go downstairs; Aya is waiting for us already."

The red head was looking at a photo when the got there. His expression was neutral as he gazed at the blonde hair and blue eyes of a girl who was around the same age as his sister.

"This is the owner of the slipper you found last night. Because of her unique genetic blue print Kritiker has been able to hack into the birth records of the Tokyo hospitals and match up the sample we have from the slipper to the their files. Her name is Tsukino Usagi, seventeen years old who just recently got out of the hospital after a year from a chemical spill that made her blind. A month ago, they finally found a cornea donor and the transplant was successful and Tsukino is now released from the hospital." Manx read from the report.

"She doesn't sound or look like the murder type," Yohji picked up the picture and whistled. "And one more year and she'll be over my age limit."

"Pervert," Ken murmured but lucky for him the playboy was too busy studying the clear blue eyes to notice anything else. "So she's going to be our next target?" He didn't know about the others, but personally, he didn't feel very comfortable hunting down such a young and innocent looking girl. Why she was only Omi's age.

"No, Kritiker wants you to find out why she committed those murders and if you are able to, capture alive."

"Alive?" Aya narrowed his eyes, this was the first time they've been given orders to spare the life of their victims. What could be so special about this girl?

"Yes alive," Manx nodded but didn't offer any other information. "That's all for today boys."

As she got into her car the red head woman sighed tiredly. Aya noticed. He might not know the exact details regarding the girl, but his intuition was telling him that Kritiker wanted Tsukino Usagi for more reasons than just the murders alone. Her DNA tests....

AN: I actually posted this part earlier, but took it off because I figured might as well finish the story since there's only two parts. So now that I'm all done, here you are Read and review please


	2. Part II

AN: I'm surprised at how soon I updated this story. I haven't been this diligent with updating since I first started. This is Part 2, also the last part I'm so proud of myself for finishing so fast. I probably will have to change the rating later ;;

Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm so surprised that so there are actually others who saw that Korean music video by Kool (I think that's what the name of the group was) I was crying at the end, and the sound was so sad too. I think I had that video in my mind unconsciously when I wrote this fic, but the creepy parts came from Yami no Matsuei: Devil's Thrill arc.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything.

Part II

She could see the specks of red that covered her hand even though she had scrubbed her hands till they were raw. Sitting there amidst the chattering senshi, she was deaf to all of their laughter.

"Earth to Usagi-chan," Rei said impatiently. "You've been spacing out since you got here. What do you have on your hand that's so interesting that you're ignoring us?"

The blond looked up and gave her dark hair girl an unreadable look through her strange nervous eyes. "Sorry Rei-chan, I'm just going to use the bathroom very fast." She got up and the senshi watched as their princess held out her hands in front of her as if they were dirty and would soil everything they touched.

Once the screen closed between her and the senshi, she ran towards the bathroom. Turning the hot water fountain to the maximum. She bit her lips as she held her hands under the boiling hot water and forced them to stay under the water. Taking the soap and a sponge. She began to rub the rough surface all of her tender skin. The soft tissue that was already blistering and red from the hot water and previous scrubbing torn under the pressure and blood started to leak from the small scraps.

The sight of red only made her cry out more. No matter how much or how hard she washed, she couldn't get rid or the sight and smell of that horrible fluid. A sudden knock on the door stopped her from removing the entire epidermis layer from her hands.

"Usagi-chan? Are you okay in there? We can see the steam from under the door," Ami's worried voice asked through the locked door.

She quickly turned off the hot water and turned on the cold water, the sudden change in temperature was a torture but her worn out nerve endings were too fatigued under the continuous abuse to transport the pain sensation for long, and Usagi sighed when the pain slowly turned into a numbness. She turned off the water and grabbed one of the white hand towels on the wall. She winced when some of the blood on her hands got onto the pure white cloth. Rei would kill her, but there was no way she wanted the rest to find out. It was better to let Rei bite off her head than to have all the senshi worry. So on her way out, she dropped the hand towel inside the trash bin as she passed.

If she was surprised to see all four worried faces crowed in front of the bathroom, she didn't show it. "Are you guys all waiting to use the bathroom?" She joked lightly, the mask perfectly back in place. "I thought that there was more than one bathroom here Rei."

"Usagi! Stop joking around," Minako said harshly and moved to drag the other blond out of the doorway. "You've been acting strangely ever since you came back. Why do you always stare at your hands? And why are you always running towards the bathroom at every opportunity that you get?" The senshi of love asked and lifted the hand that she was holding.

The room fell silent as they all stared at the hand, blistered and red, with drops of blood still dripping from the small hand. The four immediately closed around the pale girl. Usagi panicked, feeling all of them around her, how was she suppose to explain?

Without warning, she pushed her way out and ran out the shrine. Behind her, she could hear them calling her voice as they tried to catch up. She might be clumsy but when it came to running, she had more experience than any of them from dashing to school every morning.

* * *

"And now, back to local news. There was another killing last night, this time a family of five. The parents and three kids, their ages range from two to twelve. This brings the total number of homicide to thirty-six since last month. The homicide rate has jumped due to an unknown reason. The police reported that this is the worst killing spree that they've seen in the past five decades. The chief of the police force said in a conference last night that even though there is no pattern between the killings and the victims, they believe that it was the same person who committed all these crimes. They urge the citizens to take care, avoid going out at night and report any information to them as soon as possible. Now moving on to weather..."

Usagi panted against the tall department glass that showed a wall of TVs, stacked one on top of another. The same accusing eyes stared down at her, and she felt the weight dragging her down. She pressed her head against the glass to cool down her suddenly hot skin. Thirty-six people dead already... Ever since she came home to stay last month, she had been plagued by the same nightmare night after night, and when she woke up, she would be covered in blood. The strange thing was, she could never remember anything from the dreams, except for blurry images. Every time when she tried to force herself to remember, a splitting headache would stop her from doing anything else but to find ways to stop herself from screaming out loud.

Was... was it possible that she killed them during her sleep? Was it too outrageous to think that perhaps her cornea was taking over her mind? What if her donor was a serial murder, and now that he was dead, his dead spirit was taking over her mind? Usagi wanted to laugh at how strange she was thinking. It sounded like something coming straight from a Stephen King novel. There was no such thing as revengeful ghosts and spirits right? But then again, if she could be Sailor Moon and fight youmas with a crystal, who was to say that there wasn't any other supernatural beings in the world.

One thing she remembered though was 'Weiss'. She unconsciously growled at the world. How she hated them. She would make them pay and God would cry with them dead. No... she didn't want them dead yet, it wouldn't be fun. Kittens liked to play, and she would play with them, slowly until they got too tired to play, and only then, would she move in for the kill.

She blinked tiredly and shook her head. Where did that thought come from? Looking back she lost the senshi, Usagi grinned humorlessly. It was time to go to the hospital again. She had been lying every time she went to see the doctor. He wouldn't believe her if she told him about the dreams. According to him, she was doing great, and her body was quickly adapting to the new cornea. If her body was adapting so well, then she couldn't possibly be in pain right? And every time those blood tears fell, they would be gone when she blinked. She wasn't sure if it was just an illusion or if it was real. If it was an illusion, then why were the tissue always wet with blood? If it was real then why weren't there any blood tears after she snapped out of her panicked state?

* * *

"You're a little quiet Usagi-chan," The doctor remarked quietly. "Did you have a fight with your boyfriend again?" It was so strange to have the office so silent with the blond girl here. Normally his office was filled with her warm voice and giggling when she came to see him.

She shook her head mutely, opened her mouth but closed it again quickly as if she couldn't make up her mind whether to speak or not. She bit her lips, would he tell her if she asked? Only one way to find out... "Doctor, is there any way to know who donated my cornea?"

A shadow passed over the aged face before it disappeared so fast that Usagi almost doubted that she saw it. "What makes you suddenly interested in that Usagi-san? Are you having pains lately?"

"No!" She answered a little too fast. "I just want to know, you know, because I can't stop thinking about the person who is kind enough to give me back something so precious. I just want to thank them."

"I think it's enough that you're thinking of thanking them, I'm sure that person will be very happy. But I'm sorry that I can't tell you of his identity. It's a patient protection system that we have to respect," he answered without looking at her.

He was hiding something. Her eyes narrowed, she could almost smell his fear. A smirk appeared on her face. How she loved the feeling of knowing she had so much power over another person. God would definitely hurt if she killed someone who would save others. She would make God cry tears of blood, like she did.

"Thank you doctor," her honey sweet voice said regardless of the fact that he didn't give her any useful information. Standing up, she let her hand slid against the desk, fingers caressing the mess of stationeries scattered on the desk. Hidden by her long sleeves, her fingers gripped the cool silver handle of a letter opener.

"You're welcome Usagi-chan. Is anyone walking you home? No? Then be careful walking home by yourself. There have been many cases of murders recently," the doctor said worriedly and walked up to Usagi. "Don't be out too late."

"Oh I won't doctor. You should take care too. Wouldn't want you to die either, after all who would take care of all those other sick people if you're no longer here, right?" The sweet velvety voice asked as a skinny claw like hand darted out and grasped the doctor's neck. Unknown strength flowed through her body, giving her the power to lift a man who was probably twice her weight off the ground. "You knew that this would happen didn't you?" She smirked into the face that was quickly turning blue.

"Don't worry doctor, I'll spare you from the pain. You did take such good care of me while I was here," she mocked, her voice returning to the innocent tone that he was used to. "Were you afraid when you saw what I did to all those other people? You knew that this day would come didn't you. You knew that I would take over this girl's body sooner or later. You made God cry. He's crying tears of blood right now. Can you see it doctor? His tears are going to stain this world red. We're all going to drown in his blood." An insane smile appeared on her twisted face. The tip of the letter opener teased the slightly trembling stomach. "This isn't that sharp, poor doctor, looks like you'll have to suffer after all." With all her strength, she pushed the metal through his clothes, and with a satisfying popping sound,, she heard it rip into the skin and muscles of the abdomen.

Only the hilt was left on the outside, which she caressed lovingly with one hand, stained with blood again. She toyed with the cool metal, her hand gliding over it smoothly because of the blood. Grabbing the hilt, she swirled the metal and watched in amusement as the face above her twist in pain, it was probably cutting up all his intestines and mesenteries, releasing hydrochloric acid that ate away at the flesh and creating massive internal bleeding that couldn't flow out because of the dagger which still blocked the cut; but the hold she had on his neck prevented him from uttering a single sound.

"What's wrong doctor? Aren't you having fun right now?" She pulled out the letter opener and watched the blood spurt out from the huge hole it created, followed by some white globs that were either fat or his small intestines.

"Look doctor, your organs are trying to get out, but the hole is too small. I think I'll help them," she shoved the letter opener back into to another part and gave it a big shove so that it slit the bulging stomach from the left side to the right. Cutting it open like one would a watermelon, letting it rip open from the pressure that built inside. "Poor doctor, is it hurting? You look like you're in pain. Don't worry I'll show you some mercy even though you didn't show me any. I'll end this for you soon. And you can go God and tell him that I'll use this Angel of his and I'm going to make him cry and bleed until he has no more tears and blood," With a simple snap of her thumb and index finger, her sharp finger nails punctured the sides of his neck and ripped out the jugular veins while she simultaneously snapped his cervical vertebrae.

The body struggled in her hands for less than a second before it because still. She dropped the corpse on the floor and kicked it to the side in disgust. She didn't want to see him again. She took a fistful of tissue and a bottle of alcohol and wiped away the blood from her face and hands. She would have to find some clothes and a place to wash away the blood in her hair. But in the mean time, there was something more important she had to take care of.

With clean hands now, she approached the desk. There were so many folders, she frowned, and started to look through each one. There must be some information on her. The blond sat down on leather chair and tossed down each file she went through, until the floor was covered with paper, but still no signs of her file. With a frustrated cry, she pushed the heavy desk over, over the dead doctor.

Staring the corpse in annoyance, her eyes widened. Getting on her knees, she winced as the fabric soaked up more of his blood. She was stinking of that coppery smell now. But regardless, she crawled towards him, rolling him over until she could see the pockets of the lab coat. Swallowing her disgust, she reached into the once white pocket and pulled out a small disk.

Nothing was written on the cover, but something told Usagi that it was what she was searching for. With a triumphant look, she flipped the table back and found the laptop admits the piles of paper. The monitor was slightly cracked, but otherwise the machine turned on without much damage. Slipping the disk in, she frowned as a password screen popped up. Something was definitely fishy, what could a doctor have that must be so heavily protected?

If this disk had something to do with her... then maybe the password would be something related to her. She tried putting in her own name. Nothing happened. Well she didn't expect it to be that easy. She settled back comfortably and prepared for a long session with the computer.

After half an hour of nothing but pure frustration, she was ready to fling the laptop against the wall. Only sheer will stopped her from sending the laptop to meet its owner. She tried everything from her name to her least favorite food, but nothing seemed right. She closed her eyes and toyed with the letter opener that was crusted with the blood. Suddenly with a strangled cry she flung the silver opener without opening her eyes. The sharp tip hit portrait opposite of her, right between the eyes of the deceased doctor.

She stared at the point where the dagger was wavering from side to side. An idea hit her, what if... she quickly turned around and typed something into the laptop. A smile transformed her face as the several folders popped up on the screen. What the hell was Kritiker? That name practically appeared on all the files. She opened a few random files and closed them; it was then that a photo caught her attention.

Double clicking on the small icon, a picture of a young man stared at her. For someone so young he certain had a very unusual shade of hair color. It was platinum and it didn't even look like it was dyed. One of the young man's eyes was covered while the other stared at her with unnerving yellow gem. Somehow she knew that he was related to her cornea transplant somehow. Her heart began to beat faster. She scrolled down and swallowed her gasp as she saw all the scars that covered his body, there were a few on his face, but... the ones on his body. Some were old with stretched shinny white skin, but most of them were new and red.

"Far...Far... Farfar..." Usagi sighed, giving up on pronouncing his strange sounding name. Obviously he wasn't Japanese. Or maybe he was but just adopted a nickname or something like that.

She was just about to close the little window when her eyes caught the tiny words at the bottom of the page. "398213 basement morgue."

So he was inside the hospital and already dead. She bit her tongue and tried ignore the urge to vomit. She was using the cornea from a dead person. Despite the fact that she had just killed the doctor, somehow it was much more personal to have something dead in her eyes. She must see him with her own eyes. What kind of person was he? Suddenly her sensitive ears picked up the sound of footsteps in the empty hallway. Strange that there would be people at this time of the day. She always went for her appointments when most of the hospital staff went home.

Quickly pulling the little disk out of the laptop, she slipped it securely into her pocket and opened a window. Thank god that the office was only on the second floor. She landed on the soft grass without a sound and slipped back into the building through an obscure door that lead to the basement.

* * *

"Looks like we're one step too late again," Yohji whistled as the four made their way into the destroyed office. "Hard to believe that one little girl could do so much damage." Must be a tomcat in bed too, the blond playboy silently added in his head. He wouldn't mind having her in his bed, with her nails clipped of course.

"You know, she reminds me more and more of Farfarello by the second," Omi said as he shivered. Apparently he just found the victim who wasn't that hard to find considering he was left in the middle of the destroyed office, the body looked like it exploded from the inside out, his own family was probably unable identify him anymore.

"God one was enough," Ken groaned, since he was always the one who fought the Irish madman during missions. He was already lucky to be alive right now.

"Aya? What are you doing?"

The red head got up and wipped his hands and put his leather gloves back on. "The body is still warm. She must be close to here. If we split up maybe we can still catch her."

"Good thinking, but any idea where she went genius?" Yohji rolled his eyes.

"The window is open, so likely she jumped out either when she heard us walking up or someone else disturbed her," Aya observed quietly and walked to the window and looked down. True to his observations, the brush below them seemed to have been crushed.

"I think she was using the computer too," Omi put in. "It's still on and there's a warning window on it. She was probably using the computer before she fled. She didn't even close everything properly and clean up her trail."

"What did you expect chibi?" Yohji puffed on a cigarette. "That someone like Farefarello is a computer genius like you?"

"Whatever, let's just split up and look around the hospital, and if we can't find her here, might as well go to her house. She must go home sooner or later if she wants to still keep up her act as an innocent high school girl."

* * *

She shivered and cursed for not brining a jacket. Who knew that the morgue could be so cold, but then again, it must be, wouldn't want the bodies to rot right? She shivered again, but this time not from the cold. Being in a room full of corpses, it felt like there were millions of malicious eyes watching her every move. But that was ridiculous right? All the bodies were safely put away into metal drawers, and plus they were already dead. Right?

She silently cursed Rei for all the ghost stores the dark haired miko told when they had sleepovers, because now suddenly all the scariest parts of the stories were assaulting her mind. She barely stopped herself from screaming when something cold bumped into her leg. Looking down, she calmed her raging heartbeat when she saw that it was just the tip of a metal rod that was jutting out from the leg of a table.

Grabbing the corner of the table, she silent counted to ten. Okay, now was not the time to freak out, she had a task to do at hand. Swallowing the bile that rose to her throat she looked with a sense of doom at the smooth metal doors with neat little numbers at the upper right corner. 398208, she counted. 398209, 398210, 398211, 398212,... 398213.

Her hand shook as it reached out for the handle. Before her fingers barely touched the cool metal, it snapped back as if it was burned. Something was calling out to her. She cried out softly as her eyes burned. It wasn't burning like the fire that she experienced before, it was more like it was swelling, trying to fall off of eyes, until she wanted to push them back on the cornea.

Covering her eyes with one arm, she yanked the handle roughly. The drawer slid out smoothly on well-oiled rollers. The body jerked as the rollers reached their maximum length and snapped back into the drawer slightly from the pressure.

The arm that was covering her eyes moved down to cover her nose and mouth. God the smell was horrible; it was a mixture of rotting flesh and chemicals used in an useless battle against the natural decaying process that all matters went through. The urge to vomit was overwhelming but she ignored that feeling and bravely looked down.

It was the young man she saw in the photo from the disk. The same scars, the same hair. The only difference was the eyes. She didn't need to peel back the eyelids to know that they were empty. The lifeless folds of skins sunk into the empty sockets. She touched the eyelids carefully, and then touched her own eyes.

Suddenly she jerked back, her feet got tangled in a coil of cables that she didn't see and she fell onto the cold sanitized floor with a loud cry. She did not just see that. How could empty sockets look back at her with glowing yellow eyes? But she was so sure that the empty sockets were filled with life and turned towards her. The lifeless lips lifted in a cruel smile, as if mocking her, telling her that it knew all of her secrets, knew that she committed all those murders... Knew because he was the one who controlled her mind.

She kicked off the cables wildly, not caring that she lost one of her shoes in the tangle. She ran out of the basement, the doors banging shut and carts crashing against walls as she pushed them out of her way.

* * *

Four heads turned in unison at the noise from below them. It was so loud that they could here it from the floor above. With a quick nod between them, the four assassins jetted down the stairs. It was their target; they were sure, their hunter instinct confirmed.

They ran towards the stairs. Before Aya's hand touched the handle, the door was flung open from the other side. The four assassins halted in surprise when a small figure with blood stained blonde hair bolted through, pushing them away with a sweep of her arm.

The four stunned young men stared at the figure before their brain scrambled together. It was Aya who chased after the girl first. The scent of blood still fresh in the air. The other three quickly on his trail.

Not even five minutes later found Weiss panting on the streets. God knew where the girl learned to sprint like that. Not even Aya could catch up with her, and his legs were a lot longer than hers. Not wanting to cause a scene in the middle of the day, they left the chase. They would be plenty of time to catch her... now that they knew it was her who was behind everything.

* * *

Usagi jumped out from the tree branch she was hiding from. It was true that she could out run probably three quarters of the population in Tokyo, but like the Weiss assassins, she would stand out too much running down a busy downtown street covered in blood from head to toe. Good thing that after dashing to school so many times, she discovered quite a number of short cuts through parks and smaller streets.

Taking off her jacket that absorbed the most of blood, she tossed it into a near by trashcan. Her hair was another matter. Looking around, she spied a little fountain. Usagi winced, she didn't want to dunk her hair into that dirty water, but at least it was more explainable than to go home covered in blood. No one would doubt her if she said she tripped and fell into a pond. She was too well known for her clumsiness.

Holding her nose tightly, she dunked her head quickly before she changed her mind, wagging it in water to make sure that it washed away all the dark crusty blood. Finally satisfied, she swung her head up, creating an arch of the brown smelly water.

Mission accomplished, she head home, never noticing that she was being watched the entire time by three pairs of unusually curious eyes.

* * *

"What do you think?" A quiet smug voice asked his two companions.

"I say that she should give me a big kiss on the lips for helping her escape," the telepath said as they jumped down from the roof of the hospital where they watched the whole spectacle. "I didn't know that those Weiss kitties caught on so fast. If I didn't make them give up the chase, she would be bleeding under Abyssinian's sword by now."

"You can do whatever you want when we finally get her," Nagi said with disgust. Even though he wanted his old group back, he couldn't help but feel sickened that such a young innocent girl could kill without any remorse. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of girl she was before she became like this. He couldn't help but feel guilty even though his face was the same cool mask, and he took care not to let Schuldig find out about it either through his telepathic abilities. "I'm sure she won't mind, and even if she does, you'll be able to persuade her easily enough with your talents."

The German threw his head back and laughed. "This is the first time you've complimented me Chibi. Don't worry I'll get your teammate back, and when I do, we're going to have even more fun than when the real Farefarello was with us."

* * *

Usagi sighed in relief as she saw her house. Good thing that no one was home right now. Her dad was away to report a conference, Shingo was at school, and her mom wouldn't return from shopping for another hour or two. They had already talked about it, and she was to rest at home until they were completely confident about her new cornea. So imagine her surprise when she saw the four inners waiting for her at the front of her house.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked with her best innocent smile.

"What are we doing here?!" Rei practically screamed out in frustration, looking ready to either tear out her own hair or wring the blonde's neck. "You ran out on us with your hand bleeding and you're asking us why we're here?! What's wrong with you Usagi? You're so different from before Usagi. What happened to you? Do you think that we didn't notice the difference? We know that it's going to take sometime to get use to a normal life again, but we're welling to wait and help you. You might not be ready to tell us about what happened, but we're going to be here whenever you need us. So get it into your head Odango-atama, we're worried about you and no matter what you do or say, you won't be able to get ride of us."

The other girls all nodded and looked back at their leader with determination in their eyes.

Usagi smiled sadly to herself. Why couldn't they just understand? Even she didn't know what was happening to herself. Of course she now has a better idea that she say the reports and her donor, but... the nightmares, the blood, and the fact that she just killed her own doctor in broad daylight when she was in full control of herself... and she had felt good about it. She was morphing into a monster and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It was like something or someone was taking over her mind. She didn't want to get them involved... she didn't want to wake up one morning and find their blood drying on her hands.

Suddenly images of their lifeless bodies assaulted her mind. Images of fragile limbs twisted like wires, their hair red from their own blood and their glassy eyes staring up at her in accusation... and herself, standing above them smiling and licking the weapon that spilt their blood.

Usagi cried out and fell in the middle of the street. Shaking her head wildly at an useless attempt to rid herself of the gruesome image. Her own body shivered in the summer head.

"Usagi!" All the inners cried out as one and rushed to help their princess.

"Leave me alone!"

With a forceful shove, all the senshi were sent sprawling on the ground. No one complained however, they were too shocked and afraid of what they saw.

The familiar clear blue eyes that they were so used to seeing was replaced by bloodshot eyes, the pupils were dilated to the point where they couldn't see the white. Two red trails of blood dripped down from the eyes, she was crying tears of blood. But even as she was wiping away the red tears, her mouth transformed into a smirk, and the trapped hurt look in the eyes transformed into a predatory stare at the four inners.

"Usagi?" Ami asked timidly, not knowing how to approach this side of their friend. Her physiognomy shook them with the kind of fear that they never felt before, even in the battle against the greatest foes as senshi.

"Don't you get it? She doesn't want to be bothered by people like you," Usagi said as she slowly got up, her hand brushing against a small shovel that was left there by her mother, who was gardening before she left. Slender fingers gripped the firm wooden handle and she smirked, what a comfortable weight it was and not too big for her hand either... not like that wooden ax she had to use that first night against the two drug dealers.

"What are you talking about? Who's she? Usagi wake up!" Rei cried out, but her voice came out more as a plea as the petit blond walked closer, forcing her friends further into the yard, away from any curious neighbors.

"Your friend Usagi, but of course I'm Usagi too. I'm the new her, she didn't want to let you guys find out about me, but you were too nosy for your own good. God will cry to night, he will cry for the four soldiers of love no more. He's going to scream in pain because his angel can no longer fly back to heaven. Tell him, tell him that she's mine forever, tell him that I've won the final round, tell him that I will make him cry every single second for the rest of eternity," the red cherry lips grinned as it finished, and a hand reached out with lightening fast and grabbed a slim ankle, dragging the screaming miko back to her, and the rusty shovel descended...

* * *

"We are still looking for the four teenage girls that went missing last week. They were last seen at a local shrine owned by one of the missing girl's family. It is still not sure whether or not the girls have died as no bodies have been found. It is highly doubtful that they were kidnapped either since there has been no news of ransom. If you have any information regarding Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, Aino Minako, and Kino Makoto, please alert the police as soon as possible."

The TV was suddenly cut off and all the lights in the room went out, plunging everything into the darkness. Outside the sky flashed with the first signs of an oncoming storm. No one said anything; the sound of breathing was as loud as thunder.

"Well I'm off to bed," Usagi said cheerfully as she stood, waving goodnight to her stunned family.

"Usagi?" Ikuko stopped her daughter hesitantly, looking at her husband for support.

"Yes?"

"Shingo, go to bed, your father and I need to talk to your sister for a while."

The young boy opened his mouth to refuse, but one look at his parents' stern faces made him shut it without a sound and left hurriedly. When they looked like that, there was no way he wanted to get in the crossfire. There were better ways to find out about things. He quickly ran up the stairs and when he was sure that no one could hear him, he stumped at the top of his stairs and slammed the closet door that was next to him.

Shingo grinned mischievously as he heard the adults started talking, thinking that he was already in his room.

"Usagi," Ikuko started but looked troubled as if she didn't know how to continue or approach the subject. "It's been a week since your friends disappeared, do you know anything at all about their disappearance? Their family members have called quite a few times, and why do you refuse to speak to them?"

"Okaa-san, I don't know what happened to them," the young girl looked away and said lightly as if they were just discussing the weather. "I was at the shrine studying with them and I didn't feel well so I left early that day, after that I don't know what happened."

"But aren't you worried Usagi? They are your best friends. You haven't shown any kind of concern over their disappearance," her father said worriedly. "It's not like you Usagi-chan, you've changed since you came back from the hospital."

"I'm still adjusting to life outside of the hospital that's all," she said with a chilling smile. It was straining her to keep on such a light facade. She could feel the tingling in her eye now. It no longer hurt but became an itch that would keep bothering her if she didn't allow 'the other' to come out. "I am worried about them, but there's nothing I can do. I told the police everything I could about what happened."

"Usagi... you don't have to lie to us," Ikuko said with a troubled voice. "I found this in the garden when I was planting." She got up and went to the kitchen and brought out a large plastic bag that she hid under the kitchen sink and placed it in front of her daughter.

Usagi didn't need to open it to know what was inside. The smell was too familiar for her not to know. But instead of the fresh warm scent she was used to, the coppery smell was also mixed with the smell of earth and rotting flesh.

"I don't know what this is," the blond didn't bother to touch the bag. God please don't make her do this. Her hand twitched.

"I found them Usagi-chan, Rei, Makoto, Ami, Minako," her voice shook as she spoke, Ikuko looked at her daughter, willing her to look back. "Don't worry, they're still buried there, I just took some of their belongings because I need to know. Did you do this?" The question hung in the hair, as heavy as lead.

No answer came from the girl as the lightening momentary lit the dark room.

It was in that flash of blinding light that everything happened. The door was broken down just when a flash of metal slashed out from Usagi's hand and was met with the smooth blade of Aya's katana.

"Yohji, Omi protect the rest of the family," Aya gave the order coolly as he kept his sight on his opponent, a girl who was the same age as his imouto.

"Weiss..." The word was hissed out and the blue eyes flashed red. "I'm going to enjoy killing you kittens, you escaped me last time but not this time." Usagi growled out and pushed the red head and jumped back out of the range of his katana.

"Don't be so selfish Farfarello," a new voice said and the Weiss members looked back to see the grinning faces of Schwarz. "But I guess we shouldn't be calling you that now Tsukino Usagi-chan. Weiss it's nice to see you guys alive as always, and I see that you have already met our lovely new member."

"Farfarello? Why are you calling her by that name?" Omi asked as he looked at the blond girl who was in a glaring contest with Aya.

"Didn't you kittens know? Your dear Kritiker decided to salvage the body of Farfarello after the last battle and they wanted to created their own little version of our mad Irishman by planting his cornea into a test subject, who also happened to be this innocent little girl you see before you," Schuldig explained smirking, enjoying the shocked face of the Weiss chibi.

"That's not true! Manx wouldn't do something that horrible!"

"It's not our problem if you believe us or not, go find out for yourself if you're so curious kid." Crawford said as he cocked his gun at Shingo who was standing at the top of the stairs staring at the whole scene with shocked eyes. "Now Berserk come with us and Abyssinian leave her alone before I kill the kid right in front of the parents."

Usagi looked between her parents and the three foreigners who seemed to be on her side. The youngest boy who was silent up to now walked up quietly and held out his hand. She stared at the hand and back to her parents who had tears in their eyes, and took the hand without hesitation.

"We'll see you later Weiss."

The End

AN: ;; I know it kind of ends abruptly, but the challenge was just to write a story about why Weiss was hunting Usagi which I've already done, so mission accomplished, there's no need to go further =P I'm a very lazy person as you can see ;; There'll be no sequels either so please don't ask, but if anyone is interested in writing a sequel to this please contact me.


End file.
